The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for providing improved control of a building or space's heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) system through the use of environmental setpoints.
Conventional HVAC systems include a thermostat and are configured for one-way communication to connected components to control HVAC systems by turning on or off certain components or by regulating flow. Each thermostat may include a temperature sensor and a user interface. In conventional thermostats, a user may provide an input to cause the HVAC system to change the temperature inside of a building space. However, conventional thermostats provide little feedback to users as to the impact of such user inputs on the environment and the HVAC system's performance. Thus, there is a need for a thermostat controller with improved capabilities for regulating heating and cooling using one or more environmental factors.